This invention discloses a method and apparatus for creating a variable colored lighting effect at some desired remote location by means of multiple source lighting means, usually red, blue and green, illuminating the end of individual bundles of fiber optic cables which are then combined into one larger cable bundle which is then routed to the desired remote location.
In the field of ornamental fountains it is frequently desirable to focus a light at a point or within a nozzle or other point of fluid flow for decorative purposes. It is also frequently desirable to change the color of the light. This is often accomplished by means of a light color wheel which illuminates one end of a bundle of fiber optic cables, the other end of which is routed to some strategic point where the ornamental lighting effect is desired. The arrangement is well known to persons knowledgeable of the field.
In FIG. 1, individual light source color A, 1, illuminates the end of fiber optic bundle, 2, and the light from color A, 2, travels the length of bundle, 2, where it joins and becomes part of the combined fiber optic bundle, 7, and shines out the far end of combined fiber optic bundle, 7, as the resulting light, 8. Likewise when light source color B, 3, is illuminated, the light travels the length of fiber optic bundle, 4, where it becomes part of the combined fiber optic bundle, 7, and shines out the end of combined fiber optic bundle, 7, as part of the resulting light, 8. Likewise when color C light source, 5, is illuminated, the light travels the length of fiber optic bundle, 6, where it becomes part of the combined fiber optic bundle, 7, and shines out the end of combined fiber optic bundle, 7, as part of the resulting light, 8. Individual fibers comprising bundles, 2, 4 and 6 are substantially intertwined and mixed into the combined fiber optic bundle, 7, so that the resulting light, 8, is comprised of multiple individual points of light and the resulting color tends to be a mix of the originating source colors, color A, 1, color B, 3 and color C, 5.
FIG. 2, illustrates three source color lights and three individual fiber optic bundles, collectively indicated at 12 and combined fiber optic bundle, 11, routed through a water light seal, 14, into the base of an ornamental fountain nozzle. In a manner familiar to any practitioner of the art of ornamental fountains, pressurized water is made to flow into inlet port, 10, of fountain nozzle, 9, creating an output stream, 13. With this invention, however, the output stream, 13, may be illuminated to any color or intensity within the limits of the three color light sources indicated at, 12.